Patch - 2017.05.15
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login BGM Akame Ga Kill! 1st Opening Theme Song - Skyreach (sung by Amamiya Sora) ---- Item Mall *Kuriyama Mirai's skin - Wedding Dress Mirai on sale at 6.00 PM on 15th May 2017. *Killua Zoldyck's skin - Adventurer Killua on sale at 6.00 PM on 15th May 2017. ---- Synthesizing System Removed all the items in the following list below from the synthesizing list: (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) (Random Gold Coin Package) (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) (Funny Potion) (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package) (Advanced Merit Pack) (Level 9 Upgrade Fortune Card) (Blue-Eyes White Dragon Summoning Amulet) (Gift of Yggdrasil) (All Touhou Heroes Package) ) (Title Card - Xiuxianist) (Fresh Watermelon) (Physics Holy Sword (Just A Crowbar)) ---- Protect the 2D World *Closed the game mode and cleared the data of all players. ---- Heroes *''Hei Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 40/45/50/55/60 Mana -> 30/35/40/45/50 Mana *''Hei Q: ''Cast range reduced from 700 range -> 600 range *''Shadow Trace E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 80 Mana -> 40/50/60/70/80 Mana *''Shadow Trace E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 30/28/26/24/22 seconds -> 26/25/24/23/22 seconds *''Shadow Trace E: ''Stealth duration reduced from 8/10/12/14/16 seconds -> 6/8/10/12/14 seconds *''Hagun Utahime: ''New effect - Each time Miku casts a skill reduces the cooldown of this skill by 2 seconds. *''Rondo Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 45/55/65/75/85 Mana -> 45/50/55/60/65 Mana *''Solo E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 40/50/60/70/80 Mana -> 60 Mana *''Kanshou • Bakuya Q: ''The flying speed of Kanshou and Bakuya increased from 800 -> 1000 *''Projection Magecraft W: ''Within the duration of Attack Speed buff, each time EMIYA triggers the passive effect of Kanshou • Bakuya Q and throws his Kanshou and Bakuya in a line, when his Kanshou and Bakuya hit the first enemy, the duration of Attack Speed buff is extended by 1 second. *''Unwavering Will W: ''Removed the bonus Armor. *''Unbreakable Will W: ''The buff effect also gains 5/10/15/20/25 bonus Armor and Magic Resist. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Ryougi Shiki's ( ) exclusive equipment - SHIKI (织''') **UNIQUE Passive: 'Shiki can deal bonus damage from 'Mukushiki Shinkuu Myouu' against enemies whose Health is below + Equipment Level%. **UNIQUE Passive: ''Extends the duration of Movement Speed reduction from Mumyou no Tsuki W by 1 + Level x 0.1 seconds. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''When Shiki kills an enemy hero while she opens her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, the cooldown of Neko Gaeshi E will be reset and Shiki will restore + Equipment Level% of her maximum Health. ---- Item Adjustment *No longer shows the visual effect of the Movement Speed debuff when attacking turrets or buildings. *No longer shows the visual effect of the Movement Speed debuff when attacking turrets or buildings. ---- Sound Optimization *Restored the mouse-clicking sounds *Restored the skill sounds of some heroes. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the Tenacity from the different equipment couldn't stack on the same hero. *Fixed Kuroba Kaito's Magic Prop Q couldn't trigger the item effects. *Fixed the cursor that appeared in the Protect the 2D World mode could cause the game crash when showing attack cursor. *Fixed an issue where the number of achievements in other player's profile that you see through view player information option was incorrect. *Fixed the incorrect icon that displayed in the game of the exclusive title from 泡泡先锋 game - Soft and Easy to Push Down (软萌易推倒) from Star icon to Bubble icon. ---- ----